Karaoke
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: The team goes to a karaoke bar and each of them decide to sing a song. R
1. Like We Never Loved At All

Karaoke

The whole team went to the bar after a long day at work. Elliot and Olivia still weren't talking and Fin, John, Casey and Don hated it. It was karaoke night at the bar and Casey urged Olivia to go up. She was too afraid but then Elliot said that he would do a duet with her. She smiled at him and they went up.

Elliot: Are you sure?

Olivia: Casey wanted me to so.

Elliot: Ok.

DJ: Tonight our first performers are Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. They will be singing "Like We Never Loved At All".

Elliot: Ready?

Olivia: Ready.

The music begins to play.

You never looked so good 

_As you did last night_

_Underneath those city lights_

_There walking with your friend_

_Laughing at the moon_

_I swear you looked right through me_

_But I'm still living with your goodbye_

_And you're just going on with your life_

_Chorus:_

_How can you just walk on by_

_Without one tear in your eye_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings_

_Left for me_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our_

_Rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

_You, I hear your doing fine_

_Seems like you're doing well_

_As far as I can tell_

_Time is leaving us behind_

_Another week has passed _

_And still I haven't laughed yet_

_So tell me what your secret is_

_To letting go like you did, like you did_

_(Chorus)_

_Did you forget the magic_

_Did you forget the passion_

_Did you ever miss me_

_Ever long to kiss me_

He leans towards her and kisses her tenderly on lips. She quickly pulls away from him and puts the mike to her lips once again.

Maybe that's your way 

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our_

_Rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

They look at each other for a minute and then she smiles. He reaches out to her hand and twirls her towards him and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her again.


	2. I Hate Everything

Elliot and Olivia walk off and the DJ gets back on stage.

"Ok everyone! Next we have John Munch singing 'I Hate Everything," the DJ said as he directed John on to the stage.

John came up and took the mike.

He was sitting there beside me throwing doubles down  
When he ordered up his third one he looked around  
Then he looked at me and said I do believe I'll have one more  
He said I hate this bar and I hate to drink but on second thought tonight I think  
I hate everything

Then he opened up his billfold and a threw a twenty down  
And a faded photograph fell out and hit the ground  
And I picked it up and he said thank you bud I put it in his hand  
He said I probably ought to throw this one away  
Cause she's the reason I feel this way  
I hate everything

I hate my job and I hate my life  
And if it weren't my two kids I'd hate my ex-wife  
I know I should move on and try to start again  
But I just can't get over her leaving me for him  
Then he shook his head and looked down at his ring  
And said I hate everything

Said that one bedroom apartment where I my mail  
Is really not a home it's more like a jail  
With a swimming pool and a parking lot view  
Man it's just great  
I hate summer, winter, fall, and spring  
Red, and yellow, purple, blue, and green  
I hate everything

Well I hate my job and I hate my life  
And if it weren't my two kids I'd hate my ex-wife  
I know I should move on and try to start again  
But I just can't get over her leaving me for him  
Then he shook his head and looked down at his ring  
And said I hate everything

So I pulled out my phone and I called my house  
I said babe I'm coming home we are going to work this out  
I paid for his drinks and I told him thanks  
Thanks for everything

John smiled at Don seeing him laughing at him. He put the mike down and walked over tot him.

"That song was so you John," Don laughed as he slapped him on the back.

"Yeah well except for the kids I guess it is," John said shrugging his shoulders.


	3. Friends In Low Places

"Give it up for John!" The DJ cheered as the crowd was still clapping. "Next we have a walk in. Brian Cassidy is going to come up here and sing 'Friends In Low Places.' So here you go man."

Brian walked up and he took the mike. He looked right at Olivia smiled.

Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots   
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there

He looked at Elliot and nodded.

And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne

He looked back at Olivia and pointed at her.

And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain

'Cause I've got friends in low places

Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

He passed the stage and looked down at Don and John.

Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high   
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in

'Cause I've got friends in low places

Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

Brian drops the mike and jumps off of the stage. He pushes his way past the crowd and leaves the bar without another word.


	4. Money Maker

"Well that was pretty damn good and interesting! Next up we have Fin Tutuola and Ed Green and they are going to do a big time rap song, 'Money Maker.' They also have decided to put their own little spin to it so here we go," the DJ said handing the mike over to Fin as he jumped onto the stage.

_Hook:_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_I see you on my radar_

_Don't you act like you dont hear_

_Shhhhhh..._

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_Don't worry about them haters_

_Keep your nose up in the air_

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

_Verse 1:_

_Shake shake shake your money maker_

_Like you were shakin it for some paper_

_Took your mama 9 months to make ya_

_Might as well shake what ya mama gave ya_

_You ... you lookin good in them jeans_

_I bet you look even better with me in between_

_I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind_

_But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind_

_I got on my right side pourin some cups_

_My whole hood is to my left and they aint giving a f_

_So feel free to get lose and get carried away_

_So by tomorrow you forgot what you was sayin today_

_But don't forget about this feeling that im making you get_

_And all the calories you burn from me making you sweat_

_The mile high points you earn when we taking my jet_

_And how everywhere you turn I'll be making you wet.._

_Hook:_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_I see you on my radar_

_Don't you act like you dont hear_

_Shhhhhh..._

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_Don't worry about them haters_

_Keep your nose up in the air_

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

_Verse 2:_

_Switch, switch, switch it from right to left and.._

_Switch it till you running right out of breath and.._

_Take a break until you ready again and.._

_You can invite over as many friends as.._

_Ya want to, but i really want you_

_Just be thankful that Big Eddioe gave you somethin to bump to...HEYY_

_Ice-T...Im at the top of my game_

_You want my hands from the bottom to the top of your brain_

_And I...just wanna take a lil ride on your curves_

_And get erotic giving your body just what it deserves and.._

_Let me give you some swimming lessons on the ..._

_Backstroke, breaststroke, stroke of a genius...YUPP_

_Call me the renaissance man_

_Get up and i stay harder than a cinder block mannn...HEYY_

_Im just a bedroom gangsta_

_And i been meanin to tell ya that i really must thank ya when ya.._

_Hook:_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_I see you on my radar_

_Don't you act like you dont hear_

_Shhhhhhh..._

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_Don't worry about them haters_

_Keep your nose up in the air_

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

_Verse 3:_

_Rock rock rock it and make it work girl _

_Please dont stop it until it hurt girl _

_You..you been lookin a little tipsy_

_So if you could jus shake it a little this wayy_

_See im a member of the NYPD_

_The original gangsta og NYC_

_The crowd cheered._

_And you the center of attention thats distracting this war_

_Cuz everybody in the camp is like OH MY GODD..she could_

_Hook:_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_I see you on my radar_

_Don't you act like you dont hear_

_Shhhhh..._

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

_Ed:_

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_Don't worry about them haters_

_Keep your nose up in the air_

_Fin:_

_You know I got it_

_If you want come get it stand next to this money _

_Like - ey ey ey_

Fin and Ed gave each other a high five and then jumped off of the stage. The crowd was going wild as the DJ took the stage again.


	5. I Loved Her First

Olivia and Elliot walk out onto the dance floor and hold each other close.

"Ok everyone. Next we have The Cap coming up here to sing," the DJ began as the crowd began to cheer. Don walked up to the stage. "So here he is Captain Don Cragen singing 'I Loved Her First.'"

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

He smiled at Olivia and Elliot kissing and dancing in the center of the room.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

Olivia looked up at Don and realized that he was singing about her and Elliot. She smiled at him and blushed knowing that he thought of her as his daughter.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

He put the mike down and walked over to Olivia who had left Elliot's side to go to him. He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too daddy," she whispered in his ear.

"How about that folks! That was just so sweet!" The DJ pointed them out as he got back on stage to introduce the next act.


	6. Girls Lie Too

"Next is the ADA of the group, Casey Novak. Girlfriend's gonna sing 'Girls Lie Too' by Terri Clark!" The DJ handed Casey the mike and she ran up on stage.

_So she can't go out tonight again:  
Her sister's sick, she's gotta baby-sit.  
Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good excuse.  
Now you didn't hear any of this from me,  
But things aren't always what they seem.  
Brace yourself, this may come as a shock to you._

_Girls lie too,  
An' we don't care how much money you make,  
Or what you drive or what you weigh:  
Size don't matter anyway.  
Girls lie too:  
Don't think you're the only ones,  
Who bend it, break it, stretch it some.  
We learn from you,  
Girls lie too._

_We can't wait to hear about your round of golf.  
We love to see deer heads hanging on the wall,  
An' we like Hooter's for their hotwings too.  
Other guys never cross our minds.  
We don't wonder what it might be like.  
How could it be any better than it is with you?_

_Girls lie too,  
An' we don't care how much money you make,  
Or what you drive or what you weigh:  
Size don't matter anyway.  
Girls lie too:  
Don't think you're the only ones,  
Who bend it, break it, stretch it some.  
We learn from you,  
Girls lie too. _

_Yeah, girls lie too:  
We always forgive and forget.  
The cards and flowers you never sent,  
Will never be brought up again.  
Girls lie too.  
Old grey sweatpants turn us on.  
We like your friends and we love your mom.  
And that's the truth,  
Girls lie too._

_Yeah that's the truth,  
Girls lie too._

Casey jumped off of the stage and walked over to Don.

_No, we don't care how much hair you have.  
Yeah, that looks good!  
Comb it over like that._

_Oh._

"Oh...that was deep!" The DJ laughed as Casey gave him the mike. "I mean come on the man can't help that he doesn't have any hair!"

The crowd cheered and laughed as Casey kissed Don on the cheek.

"Very funny Casey," Don said lowering his brow at her.


	7. I Love You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: I wrote this chapter to commemorate CM's role in the movie 'Runaway Bride'. The song was played shortly after Julia left him for Richard so I thought that it would be nice if someone sang it to him.

"Olivia's back up here and this time she wants to tell 'that man' just how she feels!" The DJ shouted pointing at Elliot. He hands Olivia the mike and she smiles down at Elliot.

Yeah  
The sun is shining everyday  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe

And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically acting  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
I love you

I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
Your so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
'Cause baby I can't get enough of what you do

And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically acting  
Erractically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you

I can't believe  
That this is real  
The way I feel  
Baby I gone head over heels

And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically acting  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Yeah

She jumps off of the stage and goes over to Elliot. She runs her hand through his hair and smiles at him sweetly.

And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically acting  
Erractically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too  
Baby I love you

She lowers the mike and kisses him tenderly. The crowd cheers as he pulls her closer to deepen the kiss.


	8. She's Everything

"These two must really be in love because here is Elliot again. His girl means the world to him, she is everything," the DJ laughed as he handed the mike to Elliot.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

Chorus  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

Repeat chorus

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

He lowered his eyes to her. The group looked up at him knowing how much that line meant. He wasn't only the man that she would spend the rest of her life with but he was also her partner. They were police officers and their lives are in danger every day. He would always be there for and her for him. They knew that, they all did.

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

He put the mike down. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. They were all cheering and whistling. Elliot went up to Olivia and kissed her.


	9. You're Beautiful

"Well tonight has been great but we all know it had to end sometime. So last up we have Bobby Goren singing _'Your beautiful,'_ the DJ stated as he handed Bobby the mike and walked off of the stage.

"This is dedicated to my partner Alex Eames," he said smiling down at her.

_My life is brilliant.__  
__My love is pure.__  
__I saw an angel.__  
__Of that I'm sure.__  
__She smiled at me on the subway.__  
__She was with another man.__  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that,__  
__'Cause I've got a plan.___

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

She walked up to the front of the stage and looked up at him. He smiled at her and knelt down close to her.__

_Yeah, she caught my eye,__  
__As we walked on by.__  
__She could see from my face that I was,__  
__Fucking high,__  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again,__  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end.___

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you.__  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,__  
__When she thought up that I should be with you._

Bobby jumped off of the stage and laid his hand on Alex's cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly.

_  
__But it's time to face the truth,__  
__I will never be with you._

Bobby walked over to the DJ and handed him the mike.

"Thank you Bobby! Thank you everyone! That was great! Good night everyone and get home safely."


	10. Favorite State Of Mind

A/N: If you know where the actors on the show are from you know why I did what I did!

"Strike that people! We have one more act for the night," the DJ smiled at the crowd as Elliot came back up on stage.

Elliot winked down at the group. "I'm going to sing _Favorite State __Of__ Mind_ by American Idol Josh Gracin."

_Sometimes, I crave an old-fashioned adventure.__Yeah, sometime away from day to day to get __ya__Needed some kind of break__Like a hammock in the shade.__I've got this spot where it don't get much better.__Yeah, it's cold, it gets hot; I don't worry 'bout the weather.__My private __paradise don't__ fit the classifieds.__Vacation at my side every day and every night.__Hawaii's got big breaks; Michigan, Great Lakes;_

Elliot smiles at Casey.

_Colorado snowflakes, Georgia peaches._

Elliot looked down at John shaking his head.

_Louisiana hot food, New York attitude, Florida beaches.__Tennessee whiskey; Baby, are you with me?_

He pointed at Olivia.

_Texas chili, Virginia pine._

He laughed at Casey and Alex dancing.

_It's hard to beat that California sunshine._

He smiled and winked at Olivia again.

_Baby, you're my favorite__Favorite state of mind.__It feels just like I've died and gone to Heaven.__Your lips, your eyes, hell everything gets me __revvin__You're fearless and you're fun; thirty flavors all in one.__Crazy, happy, __laughin__' at me, all that and then some.__Hawaii's got big breaks; Michigan, Great Lakes__Colorado snowflakes, Georgia peaches.__Louisiana hot food, New York attitude, Florida beaches.__Tennessee whiskey; Baby, are you with me?__Texas chili, Virginia pine.__It's hard to beat that California sunshine.__Baby, you're my favorite__Favorite state of mind.__(Instrumental)__Hawaii's got big breaks; Michigan, Great Lakes__Colorado snowflakes, Georgia peaches.__Louisiana hot food, New York attitude, Florida beaches.__Tennessee whiskey; Baby, are you with me?__Texas chili, Virginia pine.__It's hard to beat that California sunshine.__Baby, you're my favorite__Favorite state of mind._

He jumped off the stage and went down to Olivia and sang the rest to her._My favorite state of mind, yeah.__My favorite state of mind._

Elliot and Olivia kissed.


End file.
